Haile Oscurità Glaciale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820316 |no = 8156 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =Una maga guerriera Deva del mondo di Eneroth. Bramosa di gloria e fama, non vedeva l'ora di entrare nell'esercito e unirsi alla guerra contro i Morokai. Nonostante le sue abilità, Haile rimase sconvolta quando il suo mentore le proibì di entrare nell'esercito. Disse che la sua mancanza di controllo e incapacità di seguire gli ordini avrebbe rappresentato un rischio per i suoi commilitoni. Indignata, la giovane e ingenua Haile decise di dimostrare al suo mentore che si sbagliava, affrontando il famigerato Distruttore di Baldemar. Partì per Baldemar senza il consenso del suo mentore, e riuscì in seguito a trovare il suo obiettivo. Tuttavia, per quanto Haile potesse essere un vero prodigio, la sua mancanza di esperienza nel combattimento unita alla sua arroganza furono le sue più grandi debolezze. Sopraffatta e sconfitta, si ritrovò alla mercé del Distruttore. Consumata dalla paura davanti alla morte imminente, perse i sensi. |summon = Fai attenzione, Evocatore... E prega di non dover mai assistere alla mia ira. Non sono una persona con cui scherzare! |fusion = Hai un buon intuito! Vedrai che fidarti di me sarà stata la scelta giusta. |evolution = Non sono arrivata fin qui per essere rifiutata così! Mostrerò loro di cosa è capace la Regina Ardente di Ghiaccio! |hp_base = 4244 |atk_base = 1665 |def_base = 1460 |rec_base = 1442 |hp_lord = 6063 |atk_lord = 2379 |def_lord = 2086 |rec_lord = 2060 |hp_anima = 6805 |rec_anima = 1862 |atk_breaker = 2577 |def_breaker = 1888 |def_guardian = 2284 |atk_guardian = 2179 |hp_oracle = 6063 |rec_oracle = 2357 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 36 |ls = Dominio Gelido |lsdescription = +25% a tutti i parametri; aumenta di molto la velocità di riempimento della barra BB; aumenta di molto il rilascio di CB e CC |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 40% boost to BB fill rate & 15% boost to BC, HC rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Zaffiro di Ghiaccio |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; ripristina gradualmente la barra BB per 3 turni; aumenta di molto ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni |bbnote = 5 BC fill & 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Bastille Blu |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; aumenta la barra BB per 3 turni; aumenta ATT BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 6 BC fill (not for 3 turns, but instant) & 150% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbd = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * |sbb10 =* * * |evofrom = 820315 |evointo = 820317 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 750122 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Haile 6 }}